A nacelle for a turbofan propulsion system on a typical commercial airliner is the structure which surrounds the engine providing smooth aerodynamic surfaces for airflow around and into the engine. The nacelle also helps define a bypass air duct through the propulsion system. The nacelle may also include a thrust reverser which can deploy and provide reverse thrust to help slow the aircraft after landing. The thrust reverser structure is commonly provided in two halves which are separately mounted via hinges to either side of the propulsion system. The two halves can be unlatched and swung open to provide access to the engine for maintenance or other purposes.